


Precious Little Monsters

by vionus



Series: No matter how short our time, let's make the most of it [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hongjoong's a human, Hongjoong-centric, I should probably stop tagging stuff lmao, Jongho almost kills Hongjoong, Jongho's a witch, M/M, Mingi's a ghost, Ot8 if you squint, San's a Demon, Seonghwa's a dragon, Tag spam, Wooyoung's a Chimera, Yeosang's a fairy, Yunho's a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vionus/pseuds/vionus
Summary: Hongjoong's home is pure chaos, if it's not one thing, it's a thousand others.Or:Have a look at a normal day in Hongjoong's cottage
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: No matter how short our time, let's make the most of it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870891
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Precious Little Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it, Monster!ATEEZ AU

Somewhere, deep in the forest sits a cottage, inside of that cottage is normally complete and utter chaos. Doubt it? Have a look in on a normal day in Hongjoong's safe haven.

The sound of unholy screeches resonated throughout the house as Hongjoong chased away the demon that seemed to enjoy tormenting the short human. He groaned, spritzing the air with "holy water"-which, in reality, was just regular water he'd boiled with some salt to scare the younger, who hadn't actually ever seen holy water, but the threat was clear-, further terrifying the boy. 

"Please! I won't do it again, I swear!" San held his hands up in surrender. Hongjoong rolled his eyes, knowing it wouldn't be the last time the boy tried to bite the feathers off of their beloved chimera. Hongjoong snapped his fingers, motioning for San to go have a seat in the den and think about his actions. The blonde whined, skulking into the room. 

Hongjoong wasn't able to take even two steps before his beloved werepup decided, "Hey, he looks tall for once! Let's knock him off of his pedestal!", knocking him off of his feet. Hongjoong groaned, never getting a break from the 99z, who made it their mission to give Hongjoong grays before he turned thirty-five. 

Regardless, Hongjoong thought of them all as sour patch kids, one second they're wreaking havoc, the next they declare their undying love and affection, then they're off once again, probably trying to ruin the world's balance. 

As Hongjoong had predicted, Yunho had licked his cheek, panting happily. Hongjoong, literally not having it in him to scold the odd, pink dog, smiled dumbly in response, scratching behind his ears. 

"Go join Sanie in the den, will you?" Yunho brushed his head further into Hongjoong's hand before trotting into the living room. 

As if on cue a set of yellow eyes peered at Hongjoong, seconds away from pouncing on the man. When he did, Hongjoong couldn't even bring himself to be surprised, sighing at the chimera that perched himself on his lap. "Are my wings still okay?" He asked, fluttering them a little. Hongjoong preened Wooyoung, brushing his feathers out. "Lay off the flying for a little, you'll be fine." A kiss on the cheek and a five minute head pat session layer and Wooyoung had rushed off to join the other two in the living room, which wasn't the best idea. Won't be long until someone starts a fire. 

Of course, it really wouldn't be a normal day if their lovely ghost didn't make an appearance to scare someone(usually always Hongjoong, nobody else startled by his sudden appearances). Hongjong nearly choked on the soda he'd been drinking, letting out a stressed sigh. Mingi grinned, making himself a bit more corporeal. 

He showed Hongjoong his newest outfit, blushing at the praise he'd received, promising him a fashion evaluation in the future his old hauntmate would be proud of. "I'd love that, but please, refrain from attempting hongicide in the future? My heart is not meant for this level of stress." A snort from the ghost was a non-verbal way of saying "I hear you, but I'm not actually listening." Stupid tall bitch. 

The ghost walked into the den with his other housemates, seeming to have changed the channels judging by the sounds of dissatisfaction coming from inside. 

"Cookie?" A cookie was waved in front of his face. Hongjoong, knowing better than to take a random cookie from just anyone in his home, spun on his heels, facing his notably taller housemate. 

Ah, Seonghwa. Possibly the most sane person in their home, though a definite target for their younger housemates. Hongjoong gladly took the cookie, taking a large bite from it. 

Big mistake. 

Despite being the most sane, the dragon was also most likely to give into the antics of their resident fairy and witch duo. The cookie was far too spicy for his liking, swallowing it felt like how he imagined swallowing a bucket of lava would feel. 

He stared up at the older with a look of sheer betrayal, making a beeline to the fridge to drown himself in the ice-cold almond milk. 

After he'd drank damn-near half the carton, he slumped onto the floor dramatically, he heard a familiar snicker from beside him, glaring at the cat. 

The snicker became howling laughter within a few moments, not making his mood any better. "Seems snapdragon, Nasturtium, and Oregano Flowers make perfect substitutes for the classic chocolate chips!" Hongjoong was right. He never liked it when he was. 

"Did you get Sangie in on this as well?" The cat shook his head, "He thought it was "too cruel, even for us", he didn't want anything to do with this one." Hongjoong silently thanked the gods his precious little fairy wasn't irresponsible for trying to murder him this time. 

"More like too cruel to have an accomplice. If he wanted to kill someone, he'd do it alone." Seonghwa corrected the younger. 

Hongjoong's doomed. 

~

Later that night everybody had eventually made their way into the living room, settling into their usual spaces, Jongho, Mingi, and Seonghwa on the couch, Wooyoung sprawled out in his favorite reclining chair, Yunho, Hongjoong and Yeosang on the floor, and San perched on a shelf that most definitely isn't meant to support that much weight, but he doesn't care. 

A random movie Wooyoung picked out on Netflix was playing on their TV, but nobody was really paying much attention, though quiet, they were still being chaotic. 

San and Wooyoung seemed to have been holding a staring contest, with San creeping further off of the ledge, giving Seonghwa anxiety. Yunho and Mingi were acting foolish and started super gluing googly eyes onto Jongho's face, not realizing their impending doom once the witch wakes up and tries to remove them by hand. And then there was Yeosang, who didn't seem to care about anything going on around him aside from Hongjoong casually petting his hair. 

"So no murderous pranks today?" Hongjoong asked jokingly, Yeosang shook his head, "if I killed you, who'd give me cuddles and chicken?" Hongjoong snorted, "thank you for reminding me of my purposes in life, then." 

"Can I still have cuddles, though?" Hongjoong repositioned himself for the taller fairy to wrap himself around him, tucking his head under his chin. They had their peace for s few moments until San fell from the ledge and noticed them, 

"You're cuddling without us? I want in too!" 

"Me too!" 

"And me!"

"Me four!"

Me five!

"Ah, why not?" 

And that's how they ended up a pile of sleeping limbs, Hongjoong having both Seonghwa's tail digging into his side and some of Wooyoung's feathers in his mouth(don't even ask, there's no plausible explanation), though he'd never complain about that. 

No matter how chaotic his lovers were, even when they seemed to enjoy Hongjoong losing face, he wouldn't give any of it up for the world. 

Okay, maybe he'd give up the Jongsang torture recipe book for the sake of his own health, but that's understandable.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, the feeling of actually completing something I begin is lovely. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you want to see more from this AU!


End file.
